showthecoloursfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Allen
Private Nathan Allen is a member of the Royal Marines aboard HMS Terpsichore. He is played by Biggles. His PB is David Tennant. Family Parents--Jonathan and Jane, sister Mary is six years younger than him Description Allen is just over 6 feet tall, though he is hardly an imposing figure. He also tends to look younger than his age. Despite being rather on the thin side, he is more than capable of pulling his weight when it comes to physical work. He has large brown eyes and brown hair that falls just past his shoulders, which he nearly always wears tied back in a queue. He has an outgoing personality and is not too easy to anger. More often than not he has a grin on his face, except for the rare occasions when his temper gets the better of him. He can almost always be seen in his Marine uniform, though he usually forgoes his jacket when off duty. Strengths and Weaknesses --He has a certain degree of implusiveness, and has been known to act rashly without giving much thought to his actions, a trait which has gotten him in hot water with his superiors in the past. --He has become fiercely loyal to the service and to his comrades and will gladly jump in to defend them verbally or physically. Though sometimes by doing so, he ends up getting them into more trouble than they were originally. --His excellent aim makes him proficient at sharpshooting. --While he is smart enough, he prefers to act rather than think, thus he never sees the need to make plans and often simply makes things up as he goes. Not only has this has gotten him in trouble with officers, but it has also made him run afoul of the enemy more than once. --He can be rather outspoken and will often let his mouth run away with him, another habit he sometimes has difficulty curbing. --He is extremely quick, both in running and in climbing the rigging. Background Allen was born in a small village in Hampshire, the only son of a minister. Being from a poor country family, he was presented with the choice of becoming either a minister like his father or a farmer. Finding neither of those careers appealing, he decided to leave home at age 18, taking what little money he had and making his way to London. His meager savings did not hold out for long, and though he tried taking on a number of small jobs, none of them lasted. Facing starvation, he finally decided to enlist with the Marines. His first posting was to the sloop Aeolus being sent to the Caribbean on patrol duty. Though he joined in desperation, he soon found that he had a certain skill for being a Marine, and he quickly developed a talent for sharpshooting. After serving aboard the Aeolus for 5 years, he was transferred to the Hestia, another ship in the Caribbean squadron, stationed in Antigua. He was only part of the crew of the Hestia for a few months before being sent back to England to serve in the Channel Fleet. During one of his times on shore leave, he returned home to make amends with his family. None of them were pleased with his abrupt departure, but they were glad to know that he had at last found a proper calling and was doing his duty to serve the King. Once back aboard ship, he remained in the Channel Fleet for 6 years until recently being transferred to the Terpsichore. Category:Terpsichores Category:Royal Marines Category:Characters Category:Other Ranks